


KD's Jonny Quest fanart

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Illustration, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: Mostly focusing on mood, and landscapes, and scenes. Not very character focused, because that is beyond my current skill level.
Kudos: 1





	1. Undersea Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into drawing and painting, so there will hopefully be a notable improvement over the course of this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Undersea Urgency. That classic creature horror ending, where the heroes escape, thinking the creatures are dead... but they are wrong? Perfect!


	2. The Ballad of Belle Bonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands down, my favorite episode.


	3. Ice Will Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite episode.


End file.
